parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
1996
Movies: Bio-Dome (1996).jpg|Bio-Dome (January 12, 1996) Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996).jpg|Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (January 12, 1996) Dunston Checks In (1996).jpg|Dunston Checks In (January 12, 1996) Poison Ivy 2 Lily (1996).jpg|Poison Ivy 2: Lily (January 16, 1996) First Strike (1996).jpg|First Strike (February 10, 1996) Muppet Treasure Island (1996).jpg|Muppet Treasure Island (February 16, 1996) The Secret of the Hunchback (1996).jpg|The Secret of the Hunchback (February 28, 1996) The Daytrippers (1996).jpg|The Daytrippers (March 11, 1996) All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996).jpg|All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (March 29, 1996) James and the Giant Peach.jpg|James and the Giant Peach (April 12, 1996) Dream for an Insomniac (1996).jpg|Dream for an Insomniac (April 18, 1996) Kids for Character (1996).jpg|Kids for Character (April 23, 1996) Dragonheart.jpg|Dragonheart (May 31, 1996) Eddie (1996).jpg|Eddie (May 31, 1996) Elmocize (1996).jpg|Elmocize (June 11, 1996) The Cable Guy (1996).jpg|The Cable Guy (June 14, 1996) Eraser (1996).jpg|Eraser (June 21, 1996) The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (June 21, 1996) The Nutty Professor (1996).jpg|The Nutty Professor (June 28, 1996) Independence Day.jpeg|Independence Day (July 3, 1996) Phenomenon (1996).jpg|Phenomenon (July 5, 1996) Harriet the Spy (1996).jpg|Harriet the Spy (July 10, 1996) Rainbow (1996).jpg|Rainbow (July 26, 1996) The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996).jpg|The Adventures of Pinocchio (July 26, 1996) Joe's Apartment (1996).jpg|Joe's Apartment (July 26, 1996) Matilda (1996).jpg|Matilda (August 2, 1996) A1F938CB-FFFC-4F30-8AEC-CAF0990D4A79.jpeg|Aladdin and the King of Thieves (August 13, 1996) Superior Duck (1996).jpg|Superior Duck (August 23, 1996) D3 The Mighty Ducks (1996).jpg|D3: The Mighty Ducks (October 4, 1996) Pinocchio's Revenge (1996).jpg|Pinocchio's Revenge (October 7, 1996) Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (October 25, 1996) MV5BOTkxZTdkNTQtM2QwOS00NzRlLWEyMGItYTcxOTE4NTgyNGVhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTQxNzMzNDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,674,1000 AL .jpg|The English Patient (November 15, 1996) Space Jam 1996.jpg|Space Jam (November 15, 1996) The Snow Queen's Revenge (1996).jpg|The Snow Queen's Revenge (November 20, 1996) Jingle All the Way (1996).jpg|Jingle All the Way (November 22, 1996) 101 Dalmatians (1996).jpg|101 Dalmatians (November 27, 1996) Elmo Saves Christmas (1996).jpg|Elmo Saves Christmas (December 2, 1996) How the Toys Saved Christmas (1996).jpg|How the Toys Saved Christmas (December 5, 1996) 8D568AD0-0E09-4506-A8E4-D8C86CCBB94F.jpeg|The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (December 10, 1996) 364E9D68-8FDE-4677-9B89-483D1EA23273.jpeg|Jerry Maguire (December 13, 1996) MV5BNThlMjBmOWItNjljZi00ZGU4LWJkZjgtNWU1ZjI1MTg4MzczXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTIzOTk5ODM@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,661,1000 AL .jpg|Mars Attacks! (December 13, 1996) Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996).jpg|Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (December 20, 1996) Ghosts of Mississippi (1996).jpg|Ghosts of Mississippi (December 20, 1996) My Fellow Americans (1996).jpg|My Fellow Americans (December 20, 1996) The Portrait of a Lady (1996).jpg|The Portrait of a Lady (December 24, 1996) Evita (1996).jpg|Evita (December 25, 1996) 7F58E014-7ACC-4B89-8B73-AC0F595E1C94.jpeg|Michael (December 25, 1996) Some Mother's Son (1996).jpg|Some Mother's Son (December 25, 1996) TV Shows: Dragon Ball GT (1996).jpg|Dragon Ball GT (February 7, 1996) Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (1996).jpg|Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars (March 9, 1996) Amazing Animals (1996).jpg|Amazing Animals (April 16, 1996) Dexter's Laboratory (1996).jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (April 27, 1996) Big Bag (1996).jpg|Big Bag (June 2, 1996) Debt (1996).jpg|Debt (June 3, 1996) Kratts' Creatures (1996).jpg|Kratts' Creatures (June 3, 1996) The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996).jpg|The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (August 26, 1996) Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996).jpg|Adventures from the Book of Virtues (September 2, 1996) 8A1486EB-89DD-4A40-8724-5EA2ADF2621B.jpeg|Quack Pack (September 3, 1996) Mighty Ducks (1996).jpg|Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series (September 6, 1996) Blue's Clues.jpg|Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996) The Oz Kids (1996).jpg|The Oz Kids (September 14, 1996) All Dogs Go to Heaven The Series (1996).jpg|All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (September 21, 1996) Bruno the Kid (1996).jpg|Bruno the Kid (September 23, 1996) Jungle Cubs (1996).jpg|Jungle Cubs (October 5, 1996) 3D7135A5-3C1F-4200-8BDD-60DEB94B4F93.jpeg|Arthur (October 7, 1996) Hey Arnold! (1996).jpg|Hey Arnold! (October 7, 1996) Waynehead (1996).jpg|Waynehead (October 19, 1996) You're Under Arrest! (1996).jpg|You're Under Arrest! (November 2, 1996) The Daffy Duck Show (1996).jpg|The Daffy Duck Show (November 23, 1996) Episodes: Animaniacs: Belly Button Blues.png|Belly Button Blues (February 3, 1996) Barney & Friends: Barney's Talent Show (1996).jpg|Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) Barney's Fun & Games (1996).jpg|Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) The Simpsons: Team Homer (1996).jpg|Team Homer (January 7, 1996) 22 Short Films About Springfield (1996).jpg|22 Short Films About Springfield (April 14, 1996) Rugrats: Sesame Street: VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 21, 1996) The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996).jpg|The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 28, 1996) Family Matters: Friendship Cycles (Title Card).jpg|Friendship Cycles (January 5, 1996) South of the Border (Title Card).jpg|South of the Border (January 12, 1996) Life in the Fast Lane (Title Card).jpg|Life in the Fast Lane (January 26, 1996) Random Acts of Science (Title Card).jpg|Random Acts of Science (February 2, 1996) Tips for a Better Life (Title Card).jpg|Tips for a Better Life (February 9, 1996) Swine Lake (Title Card).jpg|Swine Lake (February 16, 1996) My Big Brother (Title Card).jpg|My Big Brother (February 23, 1996) Eau de Love (Title Card).jpg|Eau de Love (March 8, 1996) Twinkle Toes Faldo.jpg|Twinkle Toes Faldo (March 15, 1996) Scammed (Title Card).jpg|Scammed (March 29, 1996) Dream Date (Title Card).jpg|Dream Date (April 26, 1996) A Ham is Born (Title Card).jpg|A Ham is Born (May 10, 1996) Send in the Clone (Title Card).jpg|Send in the Clone (May 17, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 1) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 1) (September 20, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 2) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 2) (September 20, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 3) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 3) (September 27, 1996) Movin' On (Title Card).jpg|Movin' On (October 4, 1996) 3J in the House (Title Card).jpg|3J in the House (October 11, 1996) Getting Buff (Title Card).jpg|Getting Buff (October 18, 1996) Stevil (Title Card).jpg|Stevil (October 25, 1996) Karate Kids (Title Card).jpg|Karate Kids (November 1, 1996) Home Again (Title Card).jpg|Home Again (November 8, 1996) Nightmare at Urkel Oaks (Title Card).jpg|Nightmare at Urkel Oaks (November 15, 1996) Chick-a-Boom (Title Card).jpg|Chick-a-Boom (November 22, 1996) The Jury (Title Card).jpg|The Jury (December 6, 1996) It Came Upon a Midnight Clear (Title Card).jpg|It Came Upon a Midnight Clear (December 13, 1996) What a Cartoon!: The Big Sister (Title Card).jpg|The Big Sister (March 10, 1996) Dexter's Laboratory: Changes (Title Card).png|Changes (May 19, 1996) The Big Sister (Title Card).jpg|The Big Sister (June 2, 1996) Songs: Always Be My Baby (1996).jpg|Always Be My Baby (March 9, 1996) Change the World (1996).jpg|Change the World (July 5, 1996) Video Games: ps1_crash_bandicoot-120314.jpg|Crash Bandicoot (September 9, 1996) Computer Games: Disney's Animated Storybook Toy Story (1996).jpg|Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (April 24, 1996) Elmo's Preschool.jpg|Elmo's Preschool (1996) Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD